winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Forest Titan
The Forest Titan is one of the Creatures and one of four Titans in the ExtinctionDLC of [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK_Survival_Evolved ARK: Survival Evolved], found in the Forest Cave in the north of the map. The mini-boss is a temporary tameable creature. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Guardian Hologram **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Color Scheme and Regions *2Known Information **2.1Drops **2.2Forest Titan **2.3Unlocks **2.4Base Stats and Growth ***2.4.1Wild Stats Level-up *3Combat **3.1General **3.2Strategy **3.3Weaponry **3.4Dangers **3.5Weakness *4Taming **4.1Tribute Requirements **4.2Tribute Spawn Commands *5Utility **5.1Roles **5.2Collectibles *6Spotlight *7Notes/Trivia *8Gallery *9References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Guardian Hologram[edit | edit source] Behavior[edit | edit source] Appearance[edit | edit source] To get a grasp on the scale of the forest titan, on its back is a tree. Some of its parts glow from https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Element.png Element. It appears to be made of https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Element.png Element surrounded by weaving and gnarly branches (the size of redwood trunks). Combat[edit | edit source] This section describes how to fight against the Forest Titan. General[edit | edit source] Strategy[edit | edit source] Killing the Forest Titan is a job easier said than done but with the right tools you can make this fight much easier. The Forest Titan will spawn several https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Forest_Wyvern.png Forest Wyvern, once landed these can be mounted by players and used to burn the trees and the titan itself with fire attacks. If you want to take matters into your more reliable hands, bring some health-invested Rexes and prepare them at the emergence point from where you will be after spawning the Forest Titan from the cave. This will be close to a cliff that oversees the river below. Once summoned, send in the Rexes after the titan. While the Rexes will deal decent damage, their main purpose is to decrease the odds of the Forest Titan spawning poisonous trees that can be aggravating to navigate. It also helps to keep the Forest Titan in one general area. The survivor can easily deal high amounts of damage with a Managarmr's ice breath from a long distance while the Rexes do their job at tanking. If attempting to tame the Forest Titan you can also use a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Managarmr.png Managarmr to attack the corrupted nodes on his body with the ice breath but be wary that this isn't very reliable. Most of the time the ice breath will just damage the titan instead. As such it's advised to use more direct weaponry such as Assault Rifles, Fabricated Sniper Rifles, and if desired for some reason, the Tek Railgun. Try to keep the damage done to the Titan as minimal as possible since it will affect the quality of the tame. Weaponry[edit | edit source] It’s best to use a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Chestpiece.png Tek Chestpiece, and fly up in the air try to shoot the giant creature with an https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Assault_Rifle.png Assault Rifle and if you want to deal the most damage, hit the target with a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Rifle.png Tek Rifle. Dangers[edit | edit source] The Forest Titan has durability on its side so be prepared for a lengthy fight. Getting close to it without a mount is dangerous as its stomp or swipe can outright kill or heavily injure a survivor in one hit. It also has a move where it will send out vines from its right arm in an attempt to grab the player and even certain mounts. Getting hit by this is pretty much guaranteed death as it deals 15,000 damage. The Forest Titan can also spread poisonous trees around the battlefield that can rack up consistent damage and should be destroyed when possible if their presence is impeding progress. Lastly, the Forest Titan can send roots through the ground to immobilize grounded tames and survivors. Those on flying mounts should take to the sky and other survivors that can get in the air by any means possible should definitely do so because this root will dismount you from tames. Weakness[edit | edit source] The Forest Titan is very slow and can be vulnerable to long aggro chains on distant targets. This can allow a lot of free damage or progress on destroying the corruption. Most of its attacks are easily telegraphed and can be evaded with quick movement. With the right strategy and tools on your side the titan is nearly helpless in thwarting your attempts to kill or tame it. Taming[edit | edit source] The Forest Titan is tamed by attacking the corruption nodes on the body in a designated sequence. First, you need to destroy the 2 nodes on its shoulders. After that, a node on its chin will appear. After all corruption has been destroyed, the Forest Titan will fall down and lie on the ground. After this, you will need to press E and it will become tame. Once this happens, it will stand up and will equip itself with a special https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Bronto_Platform_Saddle.png Platform Saddle. The saddle placement varies per Titan and the Forest Titan can be controlled via a special cockpit area on the saddle. It is important to note that the more damage done to the Forest Titan during the taming process will reflect on the amount of damage done by the Forest Titan after it has been tamed. Two ways you can see if you damage the corruption node is either with damage numbers being turned on and seeing "1" damage being dealt, or watching the corruption node flare out in response to being damaged. As of current it is uncertain if damage to corrupted nodes is based off the raw damage dealt to it or if it's based off the number of instances of damage. Tribute Requirements[edit | edit source] The following items are needed to open the Forest Titan Portal: Tribute Spawn Commands[edit | edit source] Uses these commands to give yourself all the items needed for tribute: Utility[edit | edit source] Roles[edit | edit source] Raiding and material gathering. Collectibles[edit | edit source] Notes/Trivia[edit | edit source] *When one of the nodes on the shoulders is destroyed, the arm will fall off, but it will regrow after some time. For some reason the game still treats the fallen arms like a part of the Forest Titan's body, so you can still deal damage to the titan through them *The https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Dermis_(Extinction).png Dermis of the Forest Titan will appear without arms when displayed in a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Small_Taxidermy_Base_(Extinction).png Taxidermy Base. *The Forest Titan is the only one out of the three Titans to have a death animation, the other Titans just fall to the ground. **The Forest Titan is also the only Titan without a blue/purple glow. *The Forest Titan's internal name, ForestKaiju, is a reference to Godzilla. Category:Giant monsters Category:Linphea Category:Titans